


Treacle

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was "John and Sherlock sneak to the Hogwarts kitchens in the middle of the night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treacle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orithea/gifts).



“Listen, I know you think you own the place, but we’re not actually supposed to be in here--”

  
“Honestly, John, we’re teachers, and you’re Head of House for Hufflepuff. It’s perfectly acceptable for us to patrol the kitchens. Now, where are they hiding those treacle tarts?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
